The termination of a communication session is typically initiated by one of the communication terminals participating in the communication session. Since a message indicating that a communication session is to be ended sent by a first communication terminal to a second communication terminal needs a certain time to reach the second communication terminal, the second communication terminal may continue to send media data in context of the communication session although the first communication terminal already indicated that the communication session is to be ended. Therefore, efficient ways to end a communication session and to release the corresponding communication resources are desirable.